


The Heir

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat and Mouse, Heists, Inspired by Art, Intellectual Foreplay, M/M, Seduction, jewel thief!Remus, millionaire!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: They’ve been playing this game all evening— this sly cat-and-mouse thing, except the tables are continuously turning. One moment Remus is the cat, confident and careful as he corners his prey, and the next he’s the mouse, pinned under this enticing man’s quick paw.





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/gifts).



> [Inspired by art](https://66.media.tumblr.com/41184270a2823c17f58fd4d44096a722/tumblr_inline_prxbwaZWbY1rz0dx7_1280.jpg) by the lovely and incredibly talented [YumeNouveau](https://yumenouveau.tumblr.com/) 💙

“Would you like to come upstairs with me for a drink? I keep a stocked bar in my private room.” 

It’s the opening Remus has been waiting for.

They’ve been playing this game all evening— this sly cat-and-mouse thing, except the tables are continuously turning. One moment Remus is the cat, confident and careful as he corners his prey, and the next he’s the mouse, pinned under this enticing man’s quick paw.

He gazes upward into the heir’s grey eyes, clear and sparkling like his diamond shirt buttons and matching cufflinks— which would be gaudy on anyone else, Remus thinks, but they suit his regal yet rebellious nature. Still, Remus’s fingers itch to pluck and pocket the stones, purely out of habit.

The man leans in close to Remus, hair falling over his shoulders in wavy tendrils as ink-black as his perfectly tailored tuxedo, one hand pressed firmly against the misty green and gold damask wallpaper Remus is leaning back upon. Remus finds himself wanting to twist his fingers into those gorgeous ebony locks and pull, but keeps his hands securely inside the pockets of his pleated slacks instead. The heir’s bowtie is untied and hanging loosely under the collar of his crisp white shirt, top button undone, baring his pale throat in invitation for a kiss, a lick, a bite.

“I’d like that very much, Mr. Black,” Remus responds with a coy smile, gazing up at him through his eyelashes. He knows exactly what is on the other man’s mind and what he likes and how to play him— it’s why the Order called upon Remus to do this particular job.

As much as he’d love to be romanced and taken to bed by the handsome and debonair Sirius Black, he is well aware that he is on a mission. Seducing the heir is simply phase one. Where it goes after this is up to him, as long as he returns to HQ with the coveted family jewels of the Noble House of Black.

Black smirks and pulls back a bit, nodding his head before turning on the heel of a fine Italian leather shoe. Remus follows him across the ballroom, through the immaculate crowd of satin gowns and dark tuxedos, and up the marble staircase, careful fingers sliding along the gold banister as he climbs up up up, watching the man in front of him move with a lazy grace, eyes fixed on the confident sway of his hips and the swell of his toned ass.

He shakes the filthy thoughts from his mind. He has only been distracted from a mission once, years ago, but he will not let that happen again, no matter how badly he’d like to submit himself to this tall, imposing, broad shouldered man. He is smarter than that. He is in control.

He’s been here twice before, at other galas with other forged invitations to discreetly learn the layout of the extravagant manor, locate the safe, and plant his tools. This isn’t Remus’s first heist, nor it is his first time using his more personal skills to weasel his way into a mark’s bedroom to get to his safe. He’s more than just good at what he does— he’s the best lock picker and safe cracker in London, and sexually manipulating wealthy men to get what he wants is his specialty.

At the top of the stairs Remus touches Black’s arm, his cocky grin slightly faltering when the man turns to him with a smoldering look that could burn anyone’s heart to cinders and smoke if they weren’t careful enough. But Remus is careful. He has to be.

“Tell me, Mr. Black,” Remus whispers, breathy and close to his ear, closing his eyes to shield himself from Black’s piercing stare. “Are your bedsheets Mulberry silk or Egyptian cotton?”

Black’s chuckle is deep; it filters straight out through his chest like a happy purr and makes Remus’s insides twist with want.

“You’re more than welcome to see for yourself, up close and personal.”

With a firm hand on the small of Remus’s back, Black leads him down a hallway to a set of heavy wooden doors, elegantly engraved with serpentine figures and filigree, urging him inside after the door is unlocked. It closes behind them with a heavy _snick_ and a _shunk_ of the deadbolt. Remus simply stands there for a moment, taking in the antique furnishings and expensive artwork; the dark wood and deep jewel tones swallowing the both of them up. It’s all very indulgent, he thinks, as he saunters across the room over a plush Persian rug to touch a carved mahogany post of Black’s bed. There’s a writing desk against one wall and above it, a portrait of Black himself. There, Remus already knows, is where his safe is. 

“Drink?” Black asks and moves across the room to the bar.

“Please,” Remus nods, stepping close to him as he watches the other man pour two glasses of dark amber bourbon. “Thank you, Mr. Black.”

“Sirius,” he corrects, winking as he raises the glass to his lips. “No need to be so formal.”

“Alright, Sirius,” Remus smiles, then takes a sip of his drink. He licks the sweet liquid from his lips as he turns to set the glass back down upon the bar. Sirius places his empty glass beside Remus’s.

“Call me crazy, but I’d much prefer to be on a first name basis with someone I’m trying to get into my bed, Remus.”

The hard edge of Sirius’s raspy voice and his pure blatancy jolts Remus slightly and he slowly looks back up at Sirius. It was part of his plan all along, even before he knew how startlingly good looking the heir of the House of Black was, but now he wants it. Sirius reaches out to him and Remus goes willingly into his arms.

With light fingertips, Sirius brushes the curls from Remus’s eyes and traces the faint white scar on his cheek, staring at him as if asking, _what happened here?_ Remus can’t tell him what actually happened, that the one time he fucked up a job he’d been caught elbow deep inside a safe and attacked with a fire poker. Instead, he shakes his head and leans forward to silence the unasked question before it can come out, pressing his mouth to the other man’s for a kiss they’ve both been dancing around all evening.

It’s soft at first, with just the two of them melting into one another and the gentle slide of tongues and hands under the dim orange lamplight, but when their jackets fall away and their shoes are kicked off, their kissing becomes more desperate and frantic. Clothing is peeled away, fingertips stroke over goosebumped skin and pull at hair, and before Remus even realizes it, Sirius has him upon the bed. _Mulberry silk_ , he thinks, as he sinks into the pillows and Sirius lavishes his naked body with tender caresses and kisses with his talented tongue.

Phase two is set into motion. Of course, if he were anyone else, it would be nearly impossible to concentrate on phase two with a gorgeous man between his legs. But Remus is a professional.

He sinks his fingers into Sirius’s silky hair, letting out a little whimper of delight when Sirius presses down against him, rolling his narrow hips with a rhythmic force that lets him know exactly what kind of lover this man is and oh, how he wants it— wants Sirius to absolutely ruin him.

Remus pushes Sirius’s shoulders and rolls him backward until he’s flat on the bed, then straddles his thighs. Sirius smirks, eyes half-lidded with lust— and Remus resists the urge to laugh at how easy this is. Instead, he dips down for another kiss, snaking a hand between their bodies, already wet and slick with precome and sweat. He moves his lips over the sharp angle of Sirius’s jaw, nuzzling against his ear as they stroke one another, and Remus feels Sirius’s cock twitch in his hand when he whispers, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Sirius pants, bucking up into Remus’s fist. “God, yes. There’s stuff in the drawer.”

Of course, Remus already knows exactly where Sirius keeps his _‘stuff’_. He’s mentally catalogued everything in this room before tonight. He’s even left a few surprises of his own.

Remus smoothes both of his palms up Sirius’s chest and over his muscular arms as he pins them above his head. Instead of going to the drawer, he slips one hand between the mattress and the wall, furrowing his brow in confusion as he grasps at…

…absolutely nothing.

“Looking for something?” Sirius asks, then in one swift movement, Remus is on his back and both wrists are cuffed to the headboard. 

“What the hell is this?” he shouts in alarm, heart pounding and eyes wide as he stares up at the other man. Sirius simply smirks and slides off of the bed, grabbing his slacks from the crumpled heap of their discarded clothing.

“I’m not an idiot, Remus Lupin,” Sirius states. “I knew exactly who you were and what you were after the moment I laid eyes on you. What was it, three months ago the first time you were here? I watched you slink around this house. Watched you hide things.” He pulls his slacks on, carefully tucking his erection inside, then grabs his shirt and shrugs it back on. “I have to say, your reputation precedes you.”

“Oh? And what reputation do I have?”

“Well. Word is you’re a cunning little minx. That part may be true, but you didn’t outsmart me. I’m far too clever to be taken advantage of.” He winks and taps his temple.

“You’re just going to leave me here?”

“For a while. I have to get back to the party, you see. But knowing a have a beautiful man waiting for me might entice me to wrap things up earlier than I initially anticipated.”

Sirius pulls his jacket on and steps into his shoes, smile widening as he walks back over to the bed. He slips a hand between Remus’s legs to give his still hard cock a few lazy strokes and leans down, cupping his jaw to press a kiss as slow and sweet as honey to Remus’s eager mouth. His tongue flicks out, teasing a bit, and Remus is a little embarrassed at the muffled, needy moan that escapes his throat.

“What was that for?” Remus asks, licking his lips as Sirius backs away. “Why not just have your way with me? I’d certainly let you.”

“Oh, I know you would, and I fully intend to,” Sirius says confidently, “but I’ve got to make you suffer first. I can’t allow you to just attempt to rob me blind without a proper punishment.” He glances at his watch and chuckles. “So you’re going to lie here sexually frustrated for another few hours and wait for me to come back.”

“I guess I have no choice,” Remus sighs, pulling uselessly at the cuffs around his wrists. “You’ve outsmarted me. Kudos.”

“Thank you. Goodbye for now.” Sirius blows a kiss in his direction, checks his reflection, then he’s out of the room. The door is locked behind him, and Remus is left listening to the tap of his shoes retreating down the hallway.

Rolling his eyes, Remus flicks his wrist, dislodging a pin hidden beneath the band of his watch. Sirius hadn’t accounted for this, he thinks. He slips the pin into one of the tiny keyholes and it unlocks almost instantly. He rolls over onto his knees and unlocks the other cuff, then hurries off of the bed and over to the writing desk, not bothering to redress.

Onto phase three— by means of a slight detour.

He moves the desk a few inches from the wall to retrieve a small rolled up cloth case, then pushes it back into place as he puts his stethoscope on and pulls the hinged portrait of the handsome man open like a door. This will be neither easy nor fast, despite his proficiency. If he works quickly and gets lucky, he can have this done in two to three hours, so he sets straight to work.

His heart races as he continuously steals glances at the clock on the desk. Time is moving quickly and Sirius could return at any moment. Working under such pressure wasn’t part of his plan, but he must make due if he wants to complete this mission, so Remus pushes on, listening carefully to the clicking and double clicking of the mechanism and making note of each number he hits. When he has his four digits, the next matter is rearranging them into the correct order.

Then he finally does it— in just under two and a half hours the safe is cracked and the steel door pops open. Remus removes his stethoscope and peers inside.

The jewels aren’t here. There’s not even any gold or cash. No valuables. There’s nothing here but a small slip of paper, a handwritten note placed inside only to taunt him. Remus’s eyes skim over it with a fiery rage burning in his belly.

_Remus,_

_Valiant effort, but I will always be one step ahead of you. I knew your plan, I knew you’d get out of the cuffs, and I knew you’d get into my safe. I believe I made this all rather easy for you, and if I’m being honest, I had quite a bit of fun._

_You have two options now. You can either leave with your tail between your legs and nothing to show for so much wasted time, or you can stay. You can get back into my bed and wait for me to return, and we can both get what we really want. I can show you an unforgettable evening._

_The ball is in your court, but I do hope you decide to stay._

_S.B._

With a laugh, Remus swipes his hands over his face and turns away from the safe. He’s been had. Sirius is right— there’s nothing else left for him to do, and instead of returning to HQ empty handed, he may as well enjoy himself.

It’s not as if he doesn’t want to. Sirius’s little game has frustrated him beyond belief, but the man is fucking brilliant. This has all been intellectual foreplay, a real life chess game, and Remus has never been so turned on in his life.

Forget the jewels, Remus thinks with a sigh, gazing up at the portrait of Sirius Black as he covers the safe back up. He wants him even more now than he did before. So he pours himself another drink, slips back into Sirius’s soft bed, curls up under the luxurious silk sheets, and waits for him to return.

Phase four is in effect.


End file.
